


A Little Pick Me Up

by handahbear



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Injured Enjolras, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handahbear/pseuds/handahbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a terrible patient when injured. Grantaire has an idea of how to make him feel a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endofnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofnight/gifts).



> I tried.

It shouldn’t come as a surprise to Enjolras that Grantaire was more than willing to play nurse for him after his accident. (And Grantaire managed to do this without cracking a single naughty nurse joke, although Courfeyrac couldn’t resist once he heard.) Despite the fact that Enjolras was perhaps the worst patient on the face of the earth, Grantaire was always willing to take care of him, no matter how much Enjolras swore or fought with him about taking the medication he was prescribed. Grantaire loved him, even if he was a massive pain in the ass.

This particular injury seemed to be putting Enjolras in a worse mood than some of the others. Getting hit by a bus (“Grazed by a bus, Grantaire.”) had been bad enough, but to add insult to injury, the side of the bus had bourn an advertisement for the opposing party. The broken ankle and foot were enough to put Enjolras in a boot cast with instructions to try and stay as immobile as possible. Enjolras seemed hell-bent on disregarding these instructions, and Grantaire was only able to get him to agree to spend some time either on the couch or in bed through bribery. 

“We can still hold a meeting tonight, but only if you agree to do it from the apartment, and you remain seated the entire time.”

“Deal.”

Naturally, this didn’t exactly work out as planned, as Enjolras ended up trying to stand without the boot on his foot and nearly pitched over the coffee table. Luckily, Grantaire was there to catch him and help him sit back down on the couch. Soon after, everyone left, leaving Enjolras and Grantaire alone once more.

Bed seemed like the best option, as the hour was late and Enjolras was beginning to experience some mild pain as the medication wore off. Grantaire crawled into bed next to Enjolras after settling him into bed and taking care of a few last things, pressing close to him and propping himself up slightly to have a better angle to kiss him.

Enjolras kissed him back, shifting to a better position and reaching over to cup the back of Grantaire’s neck to draw him closer. Grantaire pulled back after a moment, moving to straddle Enjolras. Enjolras reached out, putting his hands on Grantaire’s hips. He raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” Grantaire asked, faking innocence.

“I thought you were the one telling me not to strain myself.”

He rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t planning on having you strain yourself. The plan was for you to lie back and think of France.”

Enjolras laughed. “Why would I want to think of France when I have you?”

Grantaire laughed with him and reached down to tug at the hem of Enjolras’s t-shirt. “This is why I don’t bother wearing shirts to bed. They get in the way.”

“It’s January. It’s far below freezing.”

“Why do you think I keep you around, if not to keep me warm?” he teased.

“Oh, is that what you keep me for?” he laughed, reaching his arms around Grantaire and grabbing his ass, squeezing gently. “I thought you kept me around for my sexual prowess.”

Grantaire laughed harder. “Yes, that’s it exactly.” He leaned down, kissing him again, before pulling away and helping Enjolras remove his shirt. Shifting his attention to Enjolras’s neck, he trailed a line of kisses down the side of his neck. “You doing OK?” he asked softly, lips brushing against his skin.

“Fine,” Enjolras replied, reaching up to run a hand through Grantaire’s curls. “More than fine.”

He grinned against Enjolras’s neck. “Good.” Shimmying out of his pajama pants, he tossed them to the side of the bed. “So. I might’ve, um, been planning this…” he blushed. “Or, rather, I mean, I sort of had an idea, that maybe I could make you feel better tonight, so, uh…” Taking one of Enjolras’s hands in his, he guided his hand between his legs and felt one of Enjolras’s fingers circle his rim.

“You prepped yourself before coming to bed,” Enjolras realized.

Grantaire nodded, still blushing.

Enjolras leaned up, kissing him hard. “You really do have the best ideas.”

Reaching down, he pushed at the waistband of Enjolras’s pants, succeeding in pushing them far enough down his thighs to give him room to work. Bracing his hands on Enjolras’s shoulders, he pushed himself down slowly onto Enjolras’s cock, letting his forehead rest against Enjolras was he had taken him fully.

“Fuck,” Grantaire swore softly, bringing their lips together again, running his tongue along the seam of Enjolras’s lips. He gasped into his mouth as he began to move, setting up a slow rhythm. More than anything, he was careful to watch Enjolras’s face to make certain that everything was fine and that he wasn’t in pain. 

“Faster,” Enjolras said softly. “Please, Grantaire, faster…” Grantaire moaned and obeyed, raising himself up almost fully off of Enjolras before sinking back down and continuing to ride him, moving faster and slightly rougher than he had before. “Yes, fuck, just like that…”

Grantaire snuck a hand between them, wrapping around his own cock and stroking in time with the rhythm. After a few strokes, Enjolras batted his hand away and took over, leaving Grantaire to put both hands on Enjolras’s shoulder once more. It took only a few more strokes for Grantaire to come, and Enjolras followed soon after.

Grantaire pulled off of him gently, careful to not even so much as graze Enjolras’s cast. He rolled to his side, pressing close to Enjolras as he had before and leaning in to kiss him. “Good idea?” he asked.

Enjolras nodded. “Definitely a good idea.”

“I thought that if I couldn’t make you feel better physically, I could at least try to do something to improve your mood.”

“It worked,” he smiled, leaning over to kiss him again. “I’m in a much better mood now than I was before.”

“Good,” Grantaire smiled back at him. “Glad I could help.”

“You always help.”

He shrugged. “I try.”

Enjolras looked at him. “I know I’m not necessarily the easiest person to…take care of, when I need to be, but…I do appreciate that you take care of me, Grantaire. Really.”

Grantaire flushed. “Don’t mention it.”

“No. Honestly, Grantaire. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I suppose,” he smiled gently. 

Enjolras snuggled closer to Grantaire as best he could, wrapping an arm around him. “Should get some sleep,” he said quietly. Grantaire nodded in agreement. “Remind me that this is definitely how I want to be taken care of when I’m ill or injured from now on.”

Grantaire snorted and elbowed him gently. “We’ll see.”


End file.
